Bonfire Hearts
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Nick hadn't expected Monroe to have a new neighbor... and he certainly wasn't able to predict all that came with him. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Grimm.**

Nick Burkhart was seriously reconsidering his career choice. No, it wasn't bad to be a cop, but it was incredibly tiresome to keep up with normal cases and deal with Wesen on the side. It was a double workload, and half the cases with Wesen… he sometimes didn't know how to put them on paper. Sometimes he had to completely forgo the thought of putting them in official records, because there wasn't a way to put it, and, for the most part, those cases ended up being handled… off the records. Which meant killing, maiming and/or threatening the Wesen involved when necessary.

Nick didn't like that last part, especially the killing. He wanted to be different from his ancestors. It couldn't be helped mostly, and, for some odd reason, Sean Renard was both helpful and not at the same time with that matter. He wasn't sure how that was possible, considering it consisted of being directly _opposite_ adjectives, but he couldn't find a better description for his captain.

Meaning, Renard had woken Juliette from the coma. Then, knowing how Nick was feeling with the entire situation, even asking about it (the nerve!), proceeded to make out with Juliette in front of Monroe. Nick truly didn't know what to think. Apparently, they couldn't resist it, the potion compelling them to kiss and spend time together, but did they have to be secretive about it? If it truly was unwanted, maybe _all_ of them could look for a solution together.

So yes, Nick had been _royally _pissed at his captain, but even more so at Juliette. With Renard, he had a professional relationship. Captain-detective. Or even Royal-Grimm. They had worked together for a while, and consequently expected some degree of honesty. But Juliette? They were together five years. He kept trying to give her space and time to remember it, and he tried giving out details that could help while keeping a respectful distance. And after remembering a bit, she still went off to kiss Renard. Even feeling guilty, yet doing nothing to change that. And the only time she truly acknowledged their relationship and feelings was when she kissed Nick to break the spell from that Musai girl.

It sucked.

And he was unable to get back together with Juliette. He just felt as if he had tried a wide array of ways to help her, and she just didn't care enough to be straightforward with him about her doubts or her feelings. The thing with the Musai felt nearly as if she only wanted a loyal lapdog.

So, he had broken up with her. She hadn't been happy, and had kicked him out. She was _graceful_ enough to get all his things, including the ring he had bought, out of the house.

"… and I never want to see your sorry ass, _ever again_!"

Fair enough, Nick was snorting in his head. It wasn't as if he had been spending much time with her since the cat scratch.

He considered who he should call so he could sleep somewhere. Hank? No. He was a good cop and a great friend, but he couldn't really help if any Wesen came by. Rosalee? Nope, not going there. It would seem like he would have to ask Monroe again. He considered Monroe like a… cousin-friend of sorts. Like family, like he could always count on him. It felt good to have someone like that, but Nick started to hesitate to ask for his help. The Blutbad was, by now, practically leaving most of his routine and interrupting his own errands to help Nick. The Grimm felt guilty about that, but, right now, he didn't have much of a choice. He dialed.

"Nick, what a surprise" Monroe didn't seem surprised, "Who are we hunting now?"

"No one"

"What?" now the Blutbad did sound surprised, "Nick?"

"I… I broke up with Juliette. She wasn't happy. I, uh, I need a place to stay the night… would it be too much to ask if I could bunk with you again? Just this night, I'll get a motel room or something while I find somewhere normal to live"

"Hey, sure, I'll get the guest room ready again. I assume you have your stuff in your car?"

"Yeah. She was… _nice_ enough to take it all out for me" Nick sighed, "I'll head there now. Thank you, Monroe, I owe you one… one more. I'm losing count" he tried to joke, but he was just… tired.

"I'll cook some light dinner, it's late. Drive safely, and let yourself in when you arrive" Monroe replied, and then hung up. Nick took a deep breath, trying to have the clearest mind possible to drive. The last thing he needed was a car accident right now.

As Monroe said, he let himself in with his stuff, announced his presence, and went to the guest room when the Blutbad called him there.

"Thank you, Monroe" Nick sighed, "Sorry about bothering you again"

"Hey, no problem. May I ask what happened?"

"I just… it felt as if she wasn't really trying, and when I was cursed… well, it wasn't like she knew about it, but agreed way too quickly to go break the spell and all. It felt like she could go around making out with others because, you know, she didn't have her memories, but I couldn't do something like that. I mean, I tried to be understanding, and I told her a lot of things we did together, so it wasn't like she was completely ignorant. I tried giving her space, but it was like I offered my hand and she took my foot" Nick was growing increasingly frustrated, "And she remembers now, so what? It still hurt. I can't look at her the same, and it doesn't feel the same… it doesn't feel right anymore. I guess she was pissed at me because I had been trying, and now that she was back so to say, I decided to end things"

"Well, yes, I can see why she's pissed, but I understand what you mean. Her memories and her willingness to continue your relationship came too late for you to still want it, since you were the only one making an actual effort to keep things as they were. Where does Renard fit in?"

"He apologized and all, and he's my boss. That's about it. It was as if he wanted to help but went about it wrong. I punched my rage out on him, so, in a way, seeing him, it doesn't bother me anymore. I enjoyed his bruises while they lasted" another sigh, "I'll look for a place as soon as possible, okay? Sorry to bother you again"

"No, no, it's fine, really. I can help you look for a nice place, but I promise you can stay for as long as you need and want, Nick"

"Thank you, Monroe"

* * *

The Blutbad and the Grimm now had a routine, together for the most part. Monroe was always the first one to wake up, and he made breakfast for both of them, so Nick didn't consume _'insane amounts of cardiac-arrest-inducing greasy food'_. Nick didn't have an overly unhealthy lifestyle, but Monroe felt responsible to lessen the self-harm of having breakfast at a diner where you couldn't be sure if even the grease was fresh enough. The Grimm had given up trying to assure him that he couldn't bother him more.

After preparing breakfast, Monroe woke Nick up, and Nick came down to eat in his almost zombie state. Then he went to take a shower, and Monroe went on with his own routine, only vaguely interrupted by Nick emerging ten minutes after his shower calling out a 'see you at night, thank you'. And they went on with their normal lives.

Until one of their neighbors started selling the house. Monroe was a bit on edge that week. It usually meant anyone could move in, and, until they knew who (or _what_) was moving in next door, Monroe would interrupt his work whenever a possible buyer visited the house. Nick then considered buying the house, and Monroe relaxed a bit. It didn't last much.

"Monroe, I know you've been anxious about your new neighbor, and I tried to be that new neighbor, but… it was sold when I made my offer. Old man Hayes is moving out this week, and, apparently, the new owner will move in the next one"

"Were you able to find out who bought it?"

"What do you take me for? Of course" Nick presented Monroe with a file, and the Blutbad started reading it immediately, "He's as clean as they come. Some speeding tickets, not in Portland, not even in Oregon, but always paid them on time and fully, has never disturbed the public peace, no public inebriation, no drunk driving, no picking fights, one of his previous homes was broken into but he wasn't even there so there weren't hurt thieves for him to even claim self-defense at the event. Just a normal guy" Nick summarized.

Monroe kept reading.

"Are you sure this guy is real? I'm a hermit but you know my past was way shadier than this"

"That's all we have on database. He's European, and he had to give all his criminal records and all before getting his residence"

"Huh. German. That would explain some of the speeding tickets, their highways usually don't have speed limits" Monroe muttered, "May I keep the file?"

"As long as no one knows you have it, sure. How are things with Rosalee, by the way?"

"She wasn't happy with me being so nervous about a new neighbor. Anyway, we're not going out anymore, just friends. I mean, we were okay like that before, not much has changed" Monroe assured, "How are things at the station?"

"Uh… for some reason, Renard is talking more with me than before. I don't know if he still feels guilty about the thing with Juliette, but I really don't mind anymore. He's actually… nice, in a stoic way. Even invited me for coffee today. Hank was gone with Wu at the time, so it wasn't like I wasn't available" Nick shrugged as he finished getting his things set down.

"I see. Maybe he just wants to befriend you. Perhaps not at the same level that you have with Hank, but it's something"

As they had dinner, their conversation went from kinds of Wesen to why Hank really should settle down. Monroe occasionally glanced towards the neighbor's house. He had seen Mr. Hayes placing stuff in boxes for two days now, and placing the boxes close to the front door, or throwing things out. Nick understood his uneasiness, but he hoped the new neighbor was nice, and human. Or a nice Wesen. It wouldn't do to have a violent Wesen living next door.

"So, since I've been really imposing on you, and since the house next to yours isn't available, I got a real estate magazine to start looking at some houses. I'd like to get a place to have the trailer to not have it in a yard. I know you said I could stay all the time I liked, but still. Maybe you could help me a bit? I don't know if there are groups of Wesen in certain areas or not"

"Sure, sure!"

Nick was satisfied about distracting Monroe from his thoughts on the guy moving next door.

**So, first Grimm multi-chapter story! I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Grimm.**

Sebastian Fowler made his way into the Portland Police Department. He approached who he knew was the local Grimm.

"Excuse me, I was wondering where Sean Renard's office is located? I'm supposed to meet him in about a minute" he asked politely. Nick blinked, surprised. Sebastian smirked in his mind. The Grimm had definitely gotten a file on him, but it didn't include the part where Sebastian knew his captain.

"Right this way, mister…"

"Fowler. Sebastian Fowler" he replied. The Grimm took him to Sean's office, "Sebastian is okay, detective"

"Nick Burkhardt. Captain?" he knocked.

"Come in"

Both went into the office.

"Sebastian Fowler, he said that he had a meeting with you" Nick announced.

"Oh, yes. Thank you" Sean told him, and motioned Sebastian to take a seat. The young detective left as Sebastian made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs, "A pleasure seeing you again, Sebastian"

"Likewise, Sean. I take he's the Grimm you've talked so much about? And even chose him as mate" the other Wesen seemed amused, "He smells more of Blutbad than of you"

"I am still trying to fix that" Sean didn't seem as amused as the newcomer.

"I see. Taking him out on a date might work. Granted, he has to _know_ that it's a date, but I would've thought you were an expert in that area"

"For casual flings" Sean resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh, Sean, how you wound me!" Sebastian replied in mock offense.

"Must you always be like this?"

"Eh. It could be worse. Now… appease me"

"You know perfectly well that I am good at casual flings. You were… different, in a lot of ways. I still do not understand how we got together, split up, and managed to stay… friends" Sean replied in his usual stoic voice. Sebastian smiled.

"Thanks. Now, I did buy the property you told me about, and I'm moving in this week. The old man that was living there was really nice about everything, even thanked me for such a great offer and my promise to take care of the house. I assume that has to do with your plan of successfully and fully seducing your Grimm?"

"He is currently living with a friend he made a while ago, his name is Monroe. He is the Blutbad you smell on him. Since the fiasco with his ex-girlfriend, well… he has been looking for a place. Him remaining so close to the Blutbad would not work too well, in my opinion" the police captain replied. Sebastian nodded.

"Okay, I bought the property. Now… any more plans for me?"

"For now, no. I did mean what I said. Having you close would be of great help, both in a way to deal with Wesen issues, especially off the record, and in the way that you are great support in all the possible ideas I might have. You are also great for stopping me from doing something reckless"

"My, my, look at how far we've come, dear Sean. Count me in for all those things. I'll miss my home, but at least it's better to be in your territory than in other royals'. Especially Eric's. I'm afraid you took all the brains that were available for your family. Your father was probably left with some, considering he loves you enough to have sent you away and keep you and your mother as safe as he could… anyway, I'm rambling. Also, I'm going shopping for new things this week. I ordered the bed in advance so I at least have a place to sleep"

"You know you could have stayed in my flat if you needed. I did ask you to come all the way from… where were you?"

"On a mission in Russia. It was easy enough to finish it, don't fret so much" Sebastian waved off Sean's vague sense of guilt. Really, the last thing the half-royal needed was to feel he was putting Sebastian out of his way. Which he was, but Sebastian never did anything he truly didn't want. And for Sean? They had dated, true, but after they split up, they remained as best friends, even if Sean would never openly say it (he was ridiculously stuck up regarding those matters, so he only had _contacts_). They could understand each other in a lot of ways. What made the other tick, what would make them snap? Sebastian would simply cancel missions to help Sean. He knew Sean would do the same for him, but Sean also knew Sebastian didn't like asking for any kind of help. It was partly why they had split up.

"Thank you for coming, anyway. If you need any help, I am available"

"You're so nice, Sean" Sebastian smiled brightly, "Well, dinner's on me tonight. You pick the place and pick me up because I'm new and I barely know how to get to my new home. See you tonight!"

Sebastian nearly pranced out of the captain's office, and then out of the precinct, much to everyone's confusion, and Nick's suspicion. He looked at his captain, who seemed as impassive as ever. For everyone but the Grimm, since he was sharp enough to notice certain fondness in Renard's eyes, and a nearly non-existent tug at the corner of his lips. It only confused him more, and raised even more suspicion. It could be absolutely no coincidence that Monroe's new neighbor was all friendly with their police captain… right?

And for Renard to have some sort of reaction to the visit? Nick needed to dig deeper.

* * *

"Renard knows your new neighbor" Nick announced as he entered Monroe's house. The Blutbad perked up, and the Grimm could almost see wolf ears snap to attention.

"So?"

"Sebastian Fowler, as you have read already. He went to the precinct today to… chat with Renard. I mean, this is Renard we're talking about. I never even knew he could have _friends_ that could barge into the precinct for a social call. I mean, have you met him?"

"Yes, and I agree. Does it bother you?"

"A bit. I just need to know _more_. How did they meet, for starters?" Nick groaned, slumping down on the couch. Monroe momentarily seemed to forget his previous anxiety to show amusement at his friend's obvious frustration.

"Did you find anything?"

"Nothing" Nick glared at the black screen of the TV as if it were its fault, "The only info I was able to gather was that file you have"

"Any opinions? I assume you watched a bit of their interactions"

"Well…" Nick had. If anything, because he wanted to know more about the newcomer. It had nothing to do with the queasy feeling in his stomach at the thought of someone being important to Sean Renard. It would make no sense, "They're close. I know Renard usually doesn't show anything of the sort with anyone, but this guy, Sebastian, he seemed to know him really well, didn't seem bothered when the captain barely replied. And when Sebastian left the precinct, I could actually _see_ the smile tugging at Renard's lips and the fondness in his eyes. Of course they are not brothers, because he always tenses whenever anyone from his royal side of the family is mentioned. So that would leave… what? Best friends?"

"Lovers?" Monroe offered, and Nick actually ripped a cushion open at the word, as if it was insulting him and his ancestors, "Nick?"

"Or lovers. I just… never thought Renard…"

Yeah, Monroe was enjoying Nick's obliviousness too much to be able to focus on the fact that his new neighbor somehow knew their local royal. He wasn't sure how or why Nick seemed to be possessive of Renard's feelings so suddenly, but he would enjoy it for now. He would have to talk to the police captain at some point, though. Monroe was Nick's friend, and, half-royal status be damned, he would rip him apart if Nick was ever hurt again. Juliette had been more than enough. And while heartbreak would always find its way into someone's life, there were always ways to ensure something was done to either prevent it or lessen it. Right?

"Maybe he just never talks about his personal life at work, but maybe out of it? Like, at breaks? What did you talk about when you two went to get coffee?"

"At first it was about a few cases, I mentioned I would look for a place to move out, he also inquired a bit about you and our friendship, also said it was quite odd for us to be friends but he was glad you had my back" Nick tried remembering more, "He apologized again for the Juliette thing, just that he seemed really focused on the fact that I was really hurt. I calmed him, I guess. We're past that, at least I think so"

"Did he mention any significant others?"

"He asked about my dating history, at least just inquired about previous girlfriends or flings. I think I told him about them, even about a… boyfriend I had had in high school" Nick made a pause, observing Monroe's reaction, which consisted of a… thoughtful hum, "He himself told me he had only had two relationships, but I can't remember if there was someone specific mentioned. Aren't you bothered?"

"By what? I thought he was more of a fling guy, but apparently not" Monroe shrugged.

"Not about him. About my… ex-boyfriend from high school. Me dating guys"

"Well… it doesn't bother me. It was just slightly surprising, but as long as you're happy I'm fine with it. And, Nick, seriously, Wesen take sexuality stuff way better than normal people. I did my own experiments when I was younger" Monroe snorted.

Nick smiled. Really, Monroe was his best friend. Not even Hank knew about that part of him. As long as he was with a girl, no one really questioned him, so he didn't bother. It… kind of felt good that Monroe knew and was so chill about it, and that he _knew_. Probably it also helped that Monroe himself was in a similar situation.

"Thanks. Now… returning to Sebastian Fowler…"

"Some things already arrived. I suspect a bed, mattress included" Monroe glanced through the kitchen window at the house. It didn't look creepy, just… empty. Old man Hayes had had a bench swing on one side of his porch, and a small couch with two armchairs and a table on the other. It wasn't as if he received a lot of visits, but he liked sitting outside, apparently. Admiring his garden, which, Monroe had to admit, was well taken care of.

His senses finally picked up on a dark SUV pulling up to the house. He didn't have to wonder who it was for long. An unknown guy came out of the car with a backpack and a duffel bag. The only reason he supposed it was his new neighbor was because Sean Renard came out of the car a few seconds later, opening the trunk. Monroe tuned his ears to listen to their conversation.

_"__Dinner was amazing. I see you haven't lost your luxurious taste buds, Sean" _Monroe couldn't help but think his voice sounded nice, _"You didn't have to bring me home, you did pick me up from the hotel"_

_"__And have you lost on your first night here? I prefer sleeping through the night, Sebastian" _the Blutbad didn't know Renard too well, but he knew enough to identify a softer tone of voice than what he had heard from him so far, _"You could have still stayed in my loft"_

_"__Thank you, but you're already having trouble to seduce your Grimm as it is. I wouldn't want to make it more difficult for you by him having the wrong idea of our current relationship. And I think he will, at some point, know that we dated, so maybe living together will not help the bomb dropping that piece of information will be on him" _Sebastian shrugged as he started walking to the front door. Sean took a suitcase from the trunk, closing it, and then following Sebastian into the house, apparently without breaking a sweat, even if the suitcase looked heavy.

_"__How considerate of you. I appreciate it" _Sean replied shortly, _"How are you liking your new house?"_

_"__Not exactly cookie-cutter house, but also not extravagant. Just… normal, and pretty. I think I'll manage to make myself at home. You should go home, though. You still have to work tomorrow, and you truly need to sleep. I don't think your chosen mate would like it if you looked like a zombie. Thank you again, Sean. I'll go meet my new neighbors tomorrow. You mentioned you did a background check on both owners?"_

_"__Monroe, yes, and the Gallagher couple on the other side. There is a group of college students at the other side, not the one facing the park, of course. If they bother you, just tell me"_

_"__You're such a charmer. Nick will fall for you in no time. Even with the shit with that redhead chick you showed me. You're a way better candidate for him. And might scare off further attempts at him from Eric. Now, really, goodnight, Sean"_

Monroe watched as Sean left, and then kept staring as Sebastian seemed to inspect the empty house he had just entered.

"Monroe?"

"Shush" the Blutbad replied instantly, focusing on his new neighbor.

_"__You just had to pick a Grimm as a mate, Sean. Really"_ Sebastian seemed more amused than upset, _"I'm so not in the mood to build the fucking bed. Where did they leave the mattress? Ugh, still with the bag on. Pillows. Need pillows. Shopping list, tomorrow. Sleep now. Wait, is Sean home yet?"_

Monroe sighed, and stopped focusing on Sebastian's ramblings. They seemed more as if he was just thinking out loud. It seemed his thoughts could be rather childish.

"They used to date, but they're just friends now. He even refused Renard's offer for him to stay at his loft" Monroe informed Nick. He would have to pay Renard a visit to make things clear for him. If he hurt Nick, there would be hell to pay, his half-royal status be damned, "Do you… like him?"

"Huh?"

Monroe shrugged. With his Grimm senses, he knew Nick had heard him.

"Goodnight, Nick"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Grimm.**

Monroe spent the rest of week focused on the trucks that were bringing furniture for his new neighbor. Said neighbor hadn't come out of the house yet, but Monroe could hear him moving around the house, arranging all his new stuff, and talking to the people making the deliveries. He knew, by now, that Sebastian was really polite, and nice, and usually tried to be understanding. Apparently one order was a day late, but Sebastian was all _'oh, dear, don't worry, it's not like the world will end, and you did only come a day later. Do you guys have a lot of deliveries for today? Really, really, don't worry. Let me get you some water, at least'_.

On Saturday, there weren't any deliveries, but Monroe suspected there weren't any more things that Sebastian had ordered to equip his house. The Blutbad didn't know if he should greet Sebastian first or not. Maybe?

This extremely transcendental question was answered by his bell ringing. He opened, and showed no surprise when he saw it was Sebastian.

"Hello! I'm Sebastian Fowler, your new neighbor. I think you might have noticed, uh, that I moved in here on Monday, but I finished getting everything set up until yesterday, and I went grocery shopping after that. Would it be awkward if I invited you for breakfast?"

"No… I… it would be a pleasure" Monroe managed to let out.

"Oh, great. My best friend says I can be too forward and make people uncomfortable. If you feel like that, don't hesitate to tell me, I won't be offended" Sebastian took him home, and Monroe started inspecting everything in the house as soon as he stepped into it. Truth be told, it had simple furniture, and simple decorations, and there wasn't even that much décor, but yet it felt somewhat like a home should be. Warm, a bit cozy, and it looked pretty.

"You have a lovely home"

"Thank you! I'm not much of a decorator, but I tried to make it look pretty, and make it comfortable. Come on to the kitchen. Do you have any especial diet?"

"Ah, I'm vegetarian"

"Oh, uh… eggs with cheese, some avocado toast, and some oatmeal with fruit? Does that sound good? I have orange juice. Does that sound good?" Sebastian started dancing around the kitchen, and, much to Monroe's confusion, he found it endearing.

"It sounds perfect, maybe not the eggs though"

"Oh, sure, don't worry. Please, take a seat" Sebastian kept opening the fridge, placing pans over the stove, and Monroe found a glass with orange juice in front of him, as well as a pitcher with more juice, "I was able to squeeze oranges last night, please tell me if it tastes good"

The Blutbad was so overwhelmed that he just did as he was told, told him it was delicious, and he absolutely did _not_ find Sebastian's smile to be _so damn cute_. Really.

* * *

Nick hesitated for a few seconds, but then knocked at his captain's door.

"Come in" came the usual bored response, "Nick. Good morning, what can I do for you?"

"I… noticed that the guy that came in here last week is Monroe's new neighbor" Nick said, "And you seem to know each other really well. Monroe has been nervous about him. Not him, but the one that bought it, but since you apparently know him, I thought that maybe you could give me some information about him to put Monroe at ease?"

Sean observed Nick. He knew the young detective had thought all the possible ways he could get information without it being suspicious, and, to be honest, there was a reason Nick had become one of his top detectives, if not _the_ top detective. He had to give it to the Grimm, he was way more discreet than any politicians he had had to deal with, but it was still an obvious attempt. He was sure Nick had dug up all the information he could on Sebastian.

"What kind of information?"

"Well… maybe some personality traits. Since it appears that you are close, you can give details of that"

After a few moments of silence, and then the police captain took a thick file from his secure drawer. A picture was on top of it. Of Sebastian Fowler. Nick twitched as he stared at the file. Just where had Renard gotten that from? He barely found two pages!

"I could give you this, but I will not. This is everything you would like to find out about him, dirty or not" Sean mused out loud, "You did ask about personality traits. Where to start? You are right in that we are close. He calls me his best friend, and gave himself the title of my best friend. I did not mind. He is loyal, friendly, sometimes too outspoken, and sometimes he just becomes a hermit, depending on his mood. Anything else?"

"How do you know him so well?" if the slight jealousy he had been feeling since that day showed in his tone, he didn't mind, and Sean didn't seem to notice or gracefully chose to ignore it.

"We were lovers" Sean admitted after a few beats. If Nick had been drinking something, he would have spat it back out in a really unflattering manner. As it was, he stared at his police captain as if he had just grown another head. That outgoing man… had dated… Sean Renard? The police captain that barely showed any emotion at all?

"Lovers?"

"He preferred to call us 'boyfriends', but we were not boys" Sean added, almost nonchalantly, secretly enjoying how Nick seemed jealous. His possessive side, which tended to come out more frequently rather than not, was nearly purring in delight.

Nick was having mixed feelings about this new information. First, Sean Renard never shared his personal life, of course, so no one actually knew if he had any serious relationships, and if he had a relationship, no one usually had the knowledge of their identity. Meaning, Sean Renard was so private that everyone just thought he never had anyone, and never mind about sexuality. Many thought he was just never attracted to anyone, or held romantic feelings for anyone. His only moods were 'work' and 'not work'. Nick admitted it was a rather basic, incorrect, and maybe disrespectful perception of the police captain, but Renard had never bothered himself trying to change it.

Of course, since Nick and Hank had started working closer, they knew better, and Wu also seemed to know better. But they didn't bother trying to change their colleagues' minds about Renard's personal life, anyway.

"I see. I didn't know you…"

"Liked men?" Renard cocked an eyebrow. Nick shrugged, "I apologize for not being clear enough. When I told you about my two previous relationships, one of them was, in fact, with Sebastian. My first relationship was with a girl, both of us at the end of our teenage years. We lasted less than a year"

"And with Sebastian?" Nick stopped pretending… whatever he was trying to pretend. That he didn't feel jealous of Sebastian? That he felt the _need_ to know _everything_ about their time together? So he sat down in the armchair after making sure the door was closed. Sean nearly smirked.

"We were together three years and eight months. Most of it was long distance, he travelled a lot for work and could end up spending four months in a row living abroad" he replied easily.

"Is he here for work?"

"No, I do not think he is"

"Why is he here?" Nick narrowed his eyes, "Is he trying to get back together with you? If he bothers you…"

"Nicholas, he does not bother me, and he is not trying to get back together with me. We parted in friendly terms. I think his way of referring to us is 'best friends', which we are, and when he said he wanted to have it easier to see each other as normal best friends instead of long distance ones, I suggested he move to Portland" of course, he would not say that he had insisted on Portland, and, especially, on the house next to Monroe's so Nick would not move next door of the Blutbad and maybe it would be easier for him to seduce the Grimm. At some point he would tell Nick of all the planning, if everything went well, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Grimm.**

After that conversation, Nick had calmed down a bit. So, Sebastian was Renard's ex, and just best friends, apparently, with his police captain. That night, he decided to visit him.

"Oh, Nick, was it? Monroe told me you were living with him, but obviously your job as a detective requires you to leave early. I invited him over for breakfast today. He's really nice. Have you been dating long?"

"What?" Nick looked adorable being so confused, Sebastian decided, but he really wanted to see how the Grimm reacted.

"You're living with Monroe, I thought you guys were dating, sorry. It just seems you're really close to each other"

"We're really good friends, that's all. I went through a bad break up, had to move out, and Monroe kindly let me stay with him until I find a new place"

"Oh, _oh_" Sebastian said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I… sure"

"Any dietary requests? Are you vegetarian as well?"

"No, I… I eat just about everything"

* * *

"So, I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me about something? You seemed really serious when you came" Sebastian started picking up the plates and washing them. Nick hesitated. Sebastian seemed to notice, because he turned to see him, "Is it about Sean?"

"Partly"

"Okay… shoot" Sebastian turned to keep washing.

"Why did you break up? You remained best friends, you moved here to be closer to him, and I can see that he cares greatly about you. And how did you two get together, for starters? I mean… you two are really different to each other. You're livelier, and you have easy conversations with others. And Renard… well, he's really private and doesn't seem to like to show his feelings" Nick said, deciding that, even if his questions were a bit too personal, those were the matters that currently confused him the most. Sebastian had talked easily about anything during their dinner together.

The foreigner finished doing the dishes before answering. He had refused that Nick help him, considering he was a guest, and Nick had had no other choice but to stay put and just pass his dishes to his host.

"You're a bit to the point, aren't you?" his host sat down, handing him another beer, and served himself some more scotch, their preferred drinks for the night, "I'll start on our getting together. I was hired to kill him about twenty-so years ago. He was nothing more than a target to me at the time, of course"

Nick blinked.

"You… hired to kill him?"

"I don't look like much, do I?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Wait, so you're a…"

"Hired assassin, hitman, you name it. Quite skilled, and quite in demand, too, if I may be so conceited" Sebastian finished for him, "Of course, that's the reason the file you got on me is rather thin" a smirk, and Nick blushed, "Don't worry, I expected nothing less from you. Sean has a lot of good things to say about you, including your dedication to your job and to your family and friends"

"He… I'm confused"

"I see. He didn't share much about me" Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, "Well. On with the story. I almost did kill him, but he showed me quite a bit of evidence that had me reconsidering who I offered my services to. Meaning, I don't work for his royal side of the family anymore. We didn't jump into bed right away, so to say, though. I spent a couple of years on completely neutral ground, until one Verrat decided it was wise to go after my sister and her boyfriend. And the guy I was seeing at the time. Ah… mistake on their part, and I wiped every team they sent after me after they knew of that agent's death. They eventually left me alone, but I decided to look for Sean, and see about joining the resistance. Most of my job is still as a freelancer, though. I still have to pay the bills somehow. Even if Sean insists on not having me put my life in any unnecessary danger.

»"Now, as to your first question. We both have control issues sometimes. We both drop what we are doing to help the other, if the other asks for help, of course. Thing was, he had to patch me up a couple of times, and he was furious that I never asked for help. I gave in a bit after that, and asked for his help, like, two times, but it wasn't enough. Anyway, he said that we better split, because we spent most of our time apart, and when we were together it was… intense. Like, we fought, sometimes we had furious make up sex and all. Basically, neither of us was looking for that in a relationship. I kind of forced him to stay friends with me. Call me selfish, but I really enjoyed his company, and his wit, and apparently he liked me enough to accept me as a friend. He just calls me differently sometimes. A contact. Technicalities, and I know him better than that.

»"Any more questions?"

"Are you Wesen? What kind?"

"Ah. Right. That's important. Mauvais Dentes. I may not look like a killer, but I can Woge if you want" the Wesen offered. Nick nodded, and used his entire training to not flinch even a bit. It wasn't the same Mauvais Dentes, of course, but it still brought memories of when his mother had visited.

"Have you run into a Grimm before?"

"Several. I usually leave them alone, unless they're my target" Sebastian shrugged, going back to his human form, "Granted, it becomes harder to not kill them when they keep interfering with my job, but I've only killed one Grimm in my entire career"

"That's… good, I guess. How long have you been working with 'targets'? I assume those are people?"

"About twenty years… and, yes, unfortunately, usually, my targets are people. I'm on a break from that, if that helps, though" Sebastian offered what could be considered a boyish grin, and Nick couldn't help but wonder how the thirty-something man that had worked as an assassin for twenty years could pull that off.

"Wait, how old are you?"

"Thirty-one. I started young. Really young. Hey, I can smell Monroe's worry from here, maybe it's time for you to go back. I can walk you there"

"Thanks, but it's only next door"

"Anything can happen on the way. One can never be too careful" Sebastian smirked again, and then both went over to Monroe's. The Blutbad opened the door immediately, eyes narrowed on his new neighbor, "Hey, relax, buddy. You have your Grimm in one piece. And I wouldn't dare to do anything on your territory"

Monroe blinked.

"Wait, you… you know he's a Grimm, are you a Grimm? Or…?"

"Wesen, thank you" Sebastian Woged, then went back to human, "A pleasure. If anything, I can offer up my services if you find yourselves in trouble. I think you get enough of that already, if my conversations with Sean are anything to go by. Glad to make your acquaintance, and have a good night, and sweet dreams. And if you guys know of a single guy looking for a boyfriend, you can send him to my house. And I don't mind if they're Wesen… or if they aren't like me. Now that I think about it… I've never been with a Blutbad" Sebastian gave Monroe a once over, to which the clockmaker blushed, and shifted awkwardly. He wasn't used to people ogling him. He usually had too much of a professor vibe that others didn't find particularly sexy, so, no, ogling was not something people did when looking at him, "Goodnight, and, please, feel free to call me whenever you need"

* * *

"What did you do last night?" Sean cut to the point as soon as he heard the sound of Sebastian answering his phone.

"Hello, Sean, it's so nice to talk to you again, I'm happy that you're okay too, you know? And I don't know what you're talking about"

"Nick invited me to have dinner, with the specific words of not being about work"

"Oh. Maybe he finally fell to your charms?"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Really, nothing. We just talked" the foreigner smirked into the phone. Sean was just _so_ suspicious whenever something went too good for him. It was amusing, sometimes exasperating, and just a tad bit sad (it would be sadder if Sean all worked up about nothing looked less amusing).


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Grimm.**

"Rosalee?" Monroe called into the teashop. The Fuchsbau came out of the basement and smiled.

"Good morning, Monroe. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I think we agreed to stay friends?"

"Yes, which is why you avoided coming here for the past two weeks, of course" Rosalee smiled with a cocked eyebrow, and Monroe shifted his weight on his legs, "Just don't do that again, Monroe. Really, though, what can I help you with?"

"The new neighbor is a Mauvais Dentes" he blurted out. Rosalee blinked, "And he gave _me_ a once over two nights ago when he dropped Nick off after dinner, almost in a _leery _way. As if I was some… sexual thing" the younger woman laughed.

"You're adorable when you're so flustered about something. Did you like it? The once over he gave you, I mean"

"A bit" a blush appeared in his face, and Rosalee laughed softly.

"Well, I think I have some books that can help you…" she rummaged through the endless tomes she always had on hand. Surely her brother had kept information on mating habits of different Wesen, right? Some were bound to need something from the teashop for that, anyway, so she would most probably find more than just information.

"Help me?"

Rosalee hummed as she found a rather promising book. '_Wesen, Love, Heirs_'. It was thick, and heavy, so Monroe ended up helping her place it over the countertop.

"This could help you" Rosalee opened it, and, even though it looked old, maybe even ancient, it had an index. The pages of the index seemed more recent, yet still old, so maybe those were added a few years after the book was finished.

"Help me? With what?"

"You said your new neighbor gave you a leery once over?" Rosalee cocked an eyebrow, and Monroe nodded, "Well, maybe you should read this… just in case it becomes more. And so that you are able to identify signs of courtship, if there are any courtship activities going on. We don't know how traditional he is, considering he doesn't mind the difference in Wesen types you have. He might not be traditional in that aspect, but might be in other things"

"He did cook me a vegetarian breakfast" Monroe muttered, "So he doesn't seem to mind that either. Anyway, I'm also here because Nick invited Sean Renard, and his captain accepted, rather easily I might add, and now he's a bit nervous. I believe Sebastian had something to do with it"

"With the date or the nerves?"

"The date, mainly. The nerves are just consequential to the invitation" Monroe sighed.

"But does Nick seem unhappy? Because if he's unhappy, oh, I will absolutely kill Renard, and then this Sebastian that moved Nick to ask the captain out" Rosalee growled, a little of her Wesen side coming out, and Monroe, even if a bit scared of her, agreed with her words, "Just take the book and tell me how things go, okay? With Nick and with your Mauvais Dentes"

"He's not my…"

"Sure. Now, hush, I need to open up the shop" Rosalee nearly kicked him out, with him having the book in his arms. Monroe gave a deep sigh, and stared at the book as if it would eat him alive, but still made his way home, the tome safely over the passenger seat.

* * *

Sebastian considered himself a pretty simple man… Wesen. His taste in men, or Wesen, was a bit evident. While he hadn't had more than two serious relationships, he had had quite a bit of flings. Never one night stands. His flings tended to be at least a week long. Usually while he was on a mission. It kind of helped to stay under the radar, too, so that came in handy. Dealing with his targets while also getting laid from time to time… yes, it was good.

He _never_ cheated on his partners, though. During his time with Sean, he didn't even bother looking for someone to sate him, even if Sean had assured him he would understand, he knew the half-royal's possessiveness could only take so much. When he had been with his first boyfriend, Declan, he also never strayed. Of course, there was always someone willing to tempt him, but even if Declan hadn't cared enough not to cheat, Sebastian had never lowered himself to that.

The Mauvais Dentes considered himself a good guy. Not in the creepy way that 'oh, I'm polite, you must want to have sex with me when I ask you to', but in the way that he knew how to respect boundaries, and apologized when he overstepped. He flirted, sure. If the flirting was not welcome, and made clear that it was like that, he would stop flirting, and maybe just settle for some conversation, or look for someone else that could be interested. After all, being nice was just normal decency.

When he moved next to the Blutbad to make sure the Grimm would perhaps find a home closer to Sean, he hadn't expected to care that much, just enough to make sure Sean was happy with his Grimm. Thing was, now he didn't think of Nick only as Sean's Grimm. He was Nick. A detective, and an unorthodox Grimm, nice to everyone until they were a threat, or the criminal he was looking for. And the Blutbad was Monroe, not the reformed vegetarian Blutbad that happened to be friends with Sean's Grimm. Monroe, clockmaker, fixer, and a disciplined Blutbad that tried to follow his routine as much as possible while still helping Nick.

Ugh.

And he hadn't planned the leer he had sent Monroe, but Sebastian wasn't blind. Even under the professor looks, he knew the Blutbad had endurance. His exercise routine helped. He had never been with a Blutbad, but he had heard they were… intense, to put it mildly, in regards of their mates, or lovers.

Maybe he was curious enough to try and have a fling with Monroe.

Thing was, he knew Monroe wasn't one for flings. It was obvious.

And the idea of having something serious with Monroe actually… didn't seem as unappealing as other people could think. With that in mind, he dialed Sean.

"What have you done this time?"

"Hey! I'm taking personal offense. But later, because I kind of need to tell you something. I like Monroe"

"The Blutbad? Nick's friend?"

"Yes"

"You like him… as a… friend?"

"No! Well, yes, but more! It all started with my horny self. I thought, hey he could be hot in bed, but then I realized he's not one for flings. He's all formal and that. And the idea of actually dating him didn't seem bad. It's rather… appealing. He's calm, and maybe in my line of work that would be good. I mean, after missions, it would be nice to cuddle and all, and he seems like a good cuddle-mate" Sebastian admitted quickly. Sean sighed.

"Fine. Don't fuck it up. And tell me if you need me to dispose of him. Without Nick knowing, of course"

"Aw… thank you. And good luck with your date!" Sebastian hung up, and he decided he would need to go to find some herbs. Now, where was an apothecary when he needed one?

* * *

"You're going on a date. With Renard" Hank repeated. Nick sighed.

"Could you stop saying it as if it's madness?"

"Not madness. Just… crazy" Hank chuckled, "Are you sure, though? He is still our captain. If things don't go right, what are your plans?"

"I'm not that far ahead, but I would like to think I would not have to leave town because of it" Nick crouched as they arrived at a new crime scene. Hank shrugged, and went with him, asking for the reports. It didn't take long for him to realize that, yet again, they were dealing with a Wesen case. Really, couldn't they just be peaceful citizens for once? Like Bud, or Monroe, or Rosalee? Damn.

They gathered their evidence, questioned everyone that was around to see if they had witnessed anything, and then left to go back to the station. Oddly enough, Nick was able to concentrate in their work even better. He really didn't want to overthink anything. He didn't want to mess up. While he thought Renard and himself could be mature enough to not let this change their work relationship, he also wished their personal relationship would grow.

Hank stared from time to time, even inside the trailer, and came to the conclusion that if the outcome of the date was positive, he would only mildly threat Sean. He was sure Monroe, Rosalee, and the law-abiding Wesen would threaten Renard, too, and not as peacefully as Hank. However, if the date went bad, and it was Renard's fault… Hank would completely forgo the threat, and would immediately work to make his captain piss his pants. He knew he wasn't really scary, but he had a lot of friends that would help.

* * *

Renard, on his part, was not sure if he should thank Sebastian or just glare him into submission. He _had_ managed to get Nick invite him on a date, but did he have to be _so _meddling? Even if he did not look like it, Sebastian was a romantic at heart, even with his entire training, and even considering his profession. Or, maybe, his profession was the part of him that had actually helped his matchmaking ways flourish on his free time.

For the time being, and for the sake of everyone's sanity, though, he would just enjoy his date with Nick, and try to have a relationship with him. He did not have the best dating records, but he loved the Grimm. At this point, he knew there was not anything in the world that he would not do for him. If Nick was willing, he would enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Grimm.**

Renard was standing in front of Monroe's door, waiting for someone to open up. He had rang the doorbell almost a minute ago. So, maybe he was nervous. He noticed Sebastian was not at his house, and he kind of wished he was, just so he could go there in case he would be made fun of by Nick and Monroe. Yes, definitely nervous, even if the only hints of it were the slight twitch of his fingers, as if he wanted to ring again, and the light tap he had started with the heel of his left foot.

The door finally opened, only to show a serious Monroe.

"I swear, if you hurt Nick, I'm killing you, even if it means leaving my reformed status" he warned, his teeth being barely bared, "And I'm not the only one who would"

"I will accept any punishment if I do hurt him. It is not my intention" Renard answered.

"Fine. Nick, your date is here!" Monroe called. Nick came down quickly. A nervous smile on his lips.

"Sean" the police captain was not sure if his name had ever sounded as beautiful as it did at that instant. Monroe gave him a last warning look, and closed the door.

"You inspire quite a bit of protectiveness, Nick"

"Oh, he threatened you?" the detective rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about that. I told him it wasn't necessary. I mean, I can take care of myself, and I'm not a damsel in distress"

"As it is, Nick, I will gladly take all threats for you, and I will make sure you are always safe and happy" Renard promised, his face serious as he spoke, and Nick couldn't help the blood rushing to his cheeks, not sure what he should reply to such a passionate statement, "Do you have any preference to a place for our date?"

"You mean we don't have a place?" Nick would deny his voice had gone at least an octave higher than usual.

"We do have a reservation, but if you would like a specific place, we could go there" Sean replied easily. He seemed a bit amused, and slightly relaxed, just seeing that Nick was as nervous as he was with their date.

"Sorry. I mean, we can go to the place you chose. You have great taste" the Grimm assured.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, just look at the way you dress, and Sebastian, and me" Nick suddenly smirked, and Sean was really turned on by this flirty side of Nick.

"Uh… had not expected that answer" the Grimm seemed doubtful for a second, but Sean smiled, "I like that you are feeling more relaxed. I hope the place we are going to are up to your expectations" the captain held Nick's hand, even as he drove them there, and the Grimm enjoyed the contact.

Nick thought the place they were at was a bit fancier than what he was used to, but he liked it. The décor and the environment was almost homey, the music was soft instruments, which he later noticed was live. The restaurant itself wasn't empty by any stretch of the imagination, but it wasn't crowded, and they were sitting in an area that almost resembled a greenhouse, because there were more plants than tables.

"This place looks amazing" Nick said after taking in everything. The flowers gave off a simply divine scent, and it was relaxing.

"I hoped you would like it, but I had not expected that you liked it so much"

"I like nature, and this part is actually my favorite of the restaurant. The flowers smell amazing, it's not crowded, and it's relaxing. I told you, you have good taste" the Grimm had a smile, and Sean could almost physically feel his ego grow. Some would say his ego needed no growth, but this felt different. It felt more fulfilling. Many people sucked up to him, but this was different. It was personal, and it was Nick, who did not tell him those things expecting some sort of compensation for it, "Tell me more about your family. Well, at least about your mother. I already know about your brothers and father more than I would like"

"She… is an amazing mother. Keeps herself young. We are close, in the sense that we look after each other, but since I am rather grown, we do not see each other often. The only thing I will say is good about my father, is that he sent us here, away from the threat that was his wife and my brothers to us both. We never were in need of anything material. Of course, the rest of it is history, and my brothers do not sympathize much with either of us, nor does my father's wife. My mother brought me up. She usually does not get involved in my personal life, either"

"How come?"

"Well… no one had been too serious, or did not want to meet her, or just did not care. And as long as they do not present a threat, she does not intervene. She did contact me when I first made my intentions towards you known. She is slightly worried about our different natures. Mainly the part where I should be running from you, and you should be hunting or killing me"

"I wouldn't mind meeting her, and maybe put her at ease?"

"That would be ideal. I do intend us to last a long while"

"How long?" Nick cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you run if I told you until our deaths do us apart?"

"That sounds a lot like a marriage proposal, Sean. And at the first date?"

"We are not getting any younger" Sean shrugged, "And I am serious about you. I plan on making everything in my power to make you happy" they browsed the menu as the talked. After ordering, Nick stared at his captain for a few seconds, "Are you still interested?"

"Oddly enough, yes. Marrying you doesn't seem a bad idea. If you had told me this two years ago… well, I can't say my answer would've been the same. But we've been through a lot in the past year and a half, and especially in the past two months. Even just as cops, our jobs are a bit high-risk, never mind the Wesen and Grimm part of our lives" Nick nodded thanks to their waiter as she placed their food on the table, "I do like you, and even love you, Sean. You have become a good friend, and a great source of support through difficult times, and great help too. At some point, my feelings became way deeper than just friendship"

As they ate, though, their conversation drifted to lighter subjects, such as their childhoods, and their friends growing up, and their current friends. Sebastian did come up at some point, but Nick seemed to like Sebastian enough to not feel the need to tell Sean to not share too much time with him. If anything, he suggested double dates with Sebastian and Monroe, and he enjoyed Sean choking a bit on his drink at the statement.

"You know about them?"

"I know Sebastian checked out Monroe, and Monroe had a blush that lasted probably until he fell asleep" Nick chuckled, "What? Has Sebastian told you anything?"

"He will try to… woo Monroe" Sean replied with a sigh, "Honestly, I did not expect this outcome when I suggested he move to Portland"

Nick laughed, and Sean enjoyed the sound as if it was a water fountain in the middle of the desert.

* * *

Monroe opened the door of his house, even if he thought it was odd that Nick was back so early. Still, he wasn't too surprised when he found Sebastian at his door.

"Fancy some wine?" the Mauvais Dentes asked with a smile, pulling out a bottle of a wine Monroe nearly squeaked at. It was a Domaine Leroy Richburg Grand Cru.

"You…"

"Is it too much?" Sebastian seemed to stop himself, and his confidence seemed to wane as he observed Monroe just staring at him, and then at the bottle in his hands.

"Do you know how this bottle costs?" Monroe uttered, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Sebastian blushed.

"A lot" he admitted, "I did pay for it, Monroe, I do know its cost"

"Right"

"So… uh… is this okay or is this too weird?" for the first time, Sebastian's mind was running at full speed for something related to his feelings. He was too inexperienced at that, so he actually could not compute as quick as usual, and he knew he just sounded stupid. Why did he have this idea? Going after Monroe? He obviously wasn't interested, maybe he had been seeing someone, and this was too awkward because it was obvious that with red wine involved wasn't just normal acquaintances' behavior. Both stood there, Sebastian getting ready to leave the bottle there and running far away from their houses, maybe Sean's flat was far enough?

Why the fuck could he behead someone so easily, but the second he had to do something regarding feelings he was so useless? And just why the fuck was he such a living cliché? Typical shit: being a capable assassin, and being brilliant at everything but his feelings. Really, he was like a walking example of that textbook description. Ugh. What _was_ this, a soap opera where he showed up with wine and both confessed their mutual love and…? His head was starting to hurt, and he wasn't sure why. He just needed to get away. Far away. _What was I thinking?_

"I…" Monroe started, but never finished. Sebastian's Wesen side was anxious enough by now. He really needed to get away.

"Sorry, Monroe, I was too forward, uh… don't worry. I should probably leave. I don't want things to be awkward, just take the wine. Sorry" he practically shoved the bottle into a confused Monroe's hands, Woged, and got himself lost in the forest they had nearby, covering his tracks as much as he could in such a rush. Monroe, if a bit too late, called for him, but stopped after knowing it would be useless.

The Blutbad scolded himself. He could've been sharing a glass of wine with that handsome Mauvais Dentes, if he had only talked, and if he hadn't been so baffled at the turn of events. His neighbor probably felt he had done something wrong, and Monroe now just looked at the bottle in his hands, then at the forest, and went back inside, hoping to fix things tomorrow. Maybe Sebastian would be calmer tomorrow and they would be able to talk?


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own** **Grimm.**

When Nick arrived, Monroe was asleep, or at least in his room, so he took care to not make noises and possibly wake his roommate up. It was the best date he'd ever been on.

* * *

It took him three days to notice there was something wrong with Monroe. Who could blame him? He had to go to work, and the warmth he felt in his heart had not left after that date with Sean. And there was also Sean to distract him a bit, especially out of work hours.

"Monroe?" the Blutbad jumped at his name.

"Nick. Oh. Didn't notice you coming in"

"What's going on?"

"With what?" Monroe asked, and Nick cocked an eyebrow. The Wesen blushed, "Right. Uh… look, the night you went on a date with Renard, Sebastian came with a bottle of wine. I… I just stood, frozen, and stared at him, and he later dashed out. I fucked up, Nick. He probably thinks he did something wrong, but I was just… I'm not used to that kind of attention, so it was shocking, and I didn't know what to do… and I thought I would be able to go to his house the next day and talk, apologize, but he hasn't been there! He hasn't come back!"

"God, when were you going to tell me this? We need to tell Sean"

"He'll kill me!"

"No, he won't" Nick dialed Sean, who picked up after the first tone.

"_Nick? Everything okay?_"

"Not exactly. Sebastian's missing. Sort of" Nick described what Monroe had told him, and when he finished, he expected his… captain? Lover? Boyfriend? Partner? To threaten to kill Monroe right away.

"_I will use my contacts to locate him. Your Blutbad is not so high on my good list, though, Nicholas. Sebastian has enough issues as it is, and I did not think this would actually happen when my best friend said he would try and woo Monroe. If he truly wants to fix things, he better be… explicit, about his thoughts and intentions. While Sebastian is a good man, and a perfect killing machine, he is an idiot when it comes to actually dealing with personal feelings, especially positive ones. You might imagine how it went for us, since we both are more than a bit emotionally constipated_" Sean gave a long-suffering sigh, "_I will keep you updated. Join me tomorrow for lunch?_"

"Of course. Thank you, Sean" Nick hung up, and looked at Monroe, "He'll look for Sebastian, and told me if you want to fix things, you need to be clear about your intentions, feelings, and thoughts. He didn't outright threaten you, but apparently you aren't high on his good list"

"I know" Monroe was nearly pouting, "I didn't mean to hurt him"

Nick nodded, patting his best friend on his back.

"Goodnight, Monroe"

"Goodnight, Nick"

* * *

Sebastian ended up hiding out in the forest for a while. Not the one close to his house and Monroe's house, but another one in Portland. Hunting and searching for food was something he was also good at, he thought bitterly, while trying to understand his victims, their fear, of death or of being hurt, well, he sucked at that. He did understand the fear of being alone. Before Sean, he had never cared about that, especially after the number his first boyfriend had made on him. After Sean, however, and having him as a friend (_a contact_, he snorted), it made it easier to understand why people could be afraid of being alone, not much in the physical way, but the psychological one.

"I'm a truly pathetic walking cliché" he muttered to no one in particular, and he decided to sharpen his claws by scratching a tree, "And you know what's even worse? This is way too much like a soap opera. 'Oh, hey, I showed up at your door with wine to seduce you. Oh, you remain quiet, and my issues are eating me alive, so see you later!' Cliché, drama, God I should just go and sell this shit to Hollywood"

He stared at his wood carving. While he wasn't exactly an artist, his bouts of tree-scratching usually left some patterns on the poor victim of his claws.

His phone started ringing. Uh. Sean.

"Hey, Sean"

"_Where are you?_"

"In a forest, not sure which one right now. What has you worried?"

"_Nick called me. On behalf of Monroe's worry about hurting you_"

"He didn't do it on purpose, I guess. I just overreacted and you know my issues. I will be back home tonight. Stop trying to track me using the call, I can hear it" he growled. Sean just gave a sigh, and Sebastian hung up, sure that his exact location was still a mystery to Sean, even if he had probably talked long enough for the police captain to know his general area. Great.

He started making his way back home, walking with no rush, even if his night in the wild had not been exactly peaceful. He had found a Wendigo feeding on some unsuspecting deer, probably because he had been unable to find a tasty human to eat. Since, for some reason, the Wendigo seemed to think Sebastian wanted to steal his meal, the Mauvais Dentes had been forced to kill the guy after he decided to attack his 'rival'. Sebastian had been too busy killing the guy to roll his eyes as hard as he wanted. Still, this meant his previously immaculate and nice clothes were full of dirt, and some blood, not to mention a bit torn.

It was his favorite cashmere sweater, too. He would need to go to Germany again to get it from the old man that had knitted it for him.

He sighed as he kept walking, and when he finally stepped into civilization, he started to avoid as many people as he could. He still got a few odd looks, but apparently no one cared about a guy at five in the morning coming incredibly dirty out of the forest. Maybe Nick was doing his job just _too good_, since people around here seemed to be lacking some sort of alertness.

He got on the first bus that left him closer to his house. It was pretty much empty, save from the driver, a greying man, and a lady (okay, so perhaps in her mid-twenties, but since she wasn't a girl, he never knew how to call a woman at that age, since 'lady' seemed to be more respectful, even if it gave the impression of a woman that was at least in her forties). He didn't get odd looks, luckily. The man was engrossed in reading on his phone, going by the reflection of the screen on the window behind him. Perhaps news or a book. The lady seemed to be in her own world, with headphones that probably barely let any noise through, and her eyes trained on her book, moving from side to side constantly. It was odd for some people, but with his training, even as tired as he was, he noticed a lot of things, and was always alert. Otherwise, he wouldn't have survived for so long, of course.

He really needed a bath. And sleep. Really. The relaxing night he had imagined with Monroe had been jeopardized by his emotional constipation, and then the part of clearing his mind and calming down in the forest ended up in a fight and a kill. Yes, bathing and then sleeping sounded pretty much like paradise.

* * *

Monroe was hyper-aware of everything happening outside his house. He was waiting for Sebastian to return, be it with Renard or alone. He wanted to apologize. He wasn't sure how he had hurt Sebastian, but he knew he had hurt him somehow. And, Renard's threat aside, he really wanted to fix it. He liked his neighbor. A lot.

So, it was obvious he would notice Sebastian walking up to his own house, looking dead on his feet. Monroe darted out of his house to go with him, who seemed to be having trouble getting in. Sebastian just stared at him, as if confused.

"Sorry about that night. I didn't mean to hurt you, I really like you, a lot, and you're amazing, and a great person, and I felt flattered because you were attracted to me, but I was also confused because I don't give off sexy vibes, and maybe you would change your mind, and…"

"Monroe" the Blutbad stopped his rambling, "I… look, thank you for apologizing and all, but it was really my fault… I do have my issues, you know. I just… I need to get inside"

"Oh, right" Monroe helped him inside, "Where did you go?"

"Ended up in a forest. I had an encounter with a Wendigo, though, so relaxing pretty much was out of the question. Need a bath. Warm bath"

Monroe nodded, and, after making sure Sebastian was in his room, he went to the en suite and started drawing a bath. The bathtub was huge, and Monroe blushed when his first thought was that he could join Sebastian there and they would still have some free space.

He wasn't prepared when Sebastian just appeared naked and stepped into the tub. Had this guy no shame?

"Well… I'll just…"

"Join me" Sebastian muttered, "You look like you could use a bath too"

Monroe really knew he _should_ refuse. The thing was, his body seemed to agree with Sebastian, and he just started stripping down, then joining the other Wesen, earning himself a warm smile from him. After all the dirt was gone, Sebastian emptied the tub, and filled it up again. They were silent, and Monroe had full visual access to Sebastian's toned body, which made him aware that while he was taller than the Mauvais Dentes, he definitely wasn't as in shape.

"You have scars"

"Part of the job, as is the training. The body just came with it" Sebastian sighed, "You look comfortable… cuddly. I'm not much for cuddling material, but I like it. Sean hated it"

"Are you really feeling okay?"

"I'm just really tired, Monroe, don't worry" Sebastian smiled faintly, "I know I'm physically attractive, it's just… sometimes I wonder if there's something else that's worth it. That's one of my main issues"

"And I'm quite the opposite, Sebastian. I know I'm nice, and calm, and patient, and a lot of people appreciate my personality… yet my librarian looks don't favor me in the dating department. Many do not have a librarian kink, to be honest"

"Their loss" Sebastian sighed, and then was brave enough to caress Monroe's cheek softly, "So… can we date? And, like, talk about these things instead of me running away? Would you like that?"

"Yeah" Monroe smiled faintly. The smile Sebastian gave him in return had him feel warm inside, making him feel peace.

After their bath, and drying themselves, Monroe wasn't sure what came next. The bath had been an incredibly intimate moment. Sebastian, however, solved his problem.

"I have spare clothes… like, probably your size. I would like it if you stayed" Monroe only nodded, and he was given a pair of sweatpants, which he pulled on over his briefs, and a t-shirt that was big even for him. Sebastian, on his part, had his boxer briefs and a t-shirt that was also way too big for him, that barely covered them, "I find oversized clothes comfortable. It does help that you can use them to stay over"

Monroe was confused as what to do when Sebastian tucked himself in his bed. After a few heartbeats, he decided to join the younger man, and was happy to see how Sebastian scooped closer to him, cuddling, and just saying "You really are cuddly, and warm" before falling asleep, and the Blutbad followed shortly after.

* * *

When Renard checked the general area of Sebastian's location, and found nothing, he decided his best friend was probably already home. He confirmed it with a couple of people that said they had seen the guy in the picture taking a bus and that he looked tired. Sean went back to the precinct, and found Nick in his office, surprising him a bit, because the shades were all closed.

"Did you find him?"

"In a way. I think he went home already, and probably your Blutbad has already seen him and apologized, if your words on his worry were true" Sean replied softly. Nick smiled, and pecked his lips.

"Thank you"

"Do you like Sebastian? As a person, I mean"

"He's funny, and somewhat blunt, and has a bit of a dark, dry humor, maybe even inside jokes with himself, but even with all that, he's… surprisingly gentle, and calm. Well, considering you told me he's an assassin, it's… odd"

"I am glad you like him. He will be my best man at our wedding"

Nick choked a bit at the blasé tone used to say something regarding a future wedding, and then looked at Sean's amusement.

"You're mean"

"You love me"

"Yes, but shut up" Nick pouted.

"I do mean it. We will marry, Nick. I am serious about us" Sean assured, holding his detective's face with his hands, making him blush intensely, "I love you, Nicholas"

"God, you really have no right to being so damn suave" Nick muttered, but gave him another kiss, the smile Sean felt in it telling him that his boyfriend was not upset. He also did not object to extra kissing time, especially when the other option was tedious paperwork. He also wondered if maybe Hank did not deserve a raise when he interrupted their kissing session to get Nick.

**So... this was basically fluff, I know, but I couldn't help it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Grimm.**

Hank had always prided himself of being easy-going and open-minded. Save from people breaking the law via vandalism, drugs, murder, or something similar, he really had nothing against others. It still came as a shock, though, that not only Nick was gay, but he was also dating _their captain_. And having a make-out session in said captain's office, being guarded from curious eyes only by the blinds. One date, and they were dating? Wow.

Nick, oddly enough, looked really happy about it, if the grin was anything to go by, and Renard had satisfaction etched on his features, which, considering how expressionless he could be, Hank considered a grin on its own right.

"Nick, there's a new suspect, do I leave you with your man or…?"

"I'm going with you, Hank, of course. Damn, I'm still a detective"

"Yeah, but you probably would enjoy it a bit more to kiss him. Let's go, then. See you later, captain" was it him or Renard seemed to eye his stack of paperwork with resignation? What _was_ even happening today?

Nick went with Hank, and was aware that his partner was still processing what he had been witness. Yeah, he probably would have to explain. While he had told Hank of the date with Renard, it obviously was not enough preparation for the heavy kissing he had just walked in on.

"So… are you okay?" he asked, not really sure how to word it.

"My physical went well, if that's what you're asking" Hank snorted, "It it's about you and Renard kissing the lights out of each other… well, I can't say it wasn't a bit shocking, but I'm okay with that too. I do care more about your happiness than you think, Nick, and, to be honest, even before the whole cat scratch, Hexenbiest business with Juliette… she kind of wasn't right for you. A lot of nights, it seemed you were walking back into prison rather than going back home. When you told me about the date, it was the first time I saw you really excited for something in a long time. And, judging by those kisses, the date went well, and you really look happy. Though, I think Renard hated me for the interruption" the dark-skinned man chuckled.

"Really? Well, he dislikes his paperwork, too, so I imagine he was also taking advantage of the kiss to ignore it" Nick laughed, "So, who is our suspect now?"

"The ex" Hank sighed, "Seriously, one would think people could be healthy and mentally stable when ending a relationship. Or at least be able to get over it. Apparently not. She doesn't have an alibi, either, so…"

"And how did she come up with the case?"

"Arrived in Portland like two weeks ago, apparently to visit her grandma. Her grandma is dead. Also, she has shooting license, and has several guns to her name… one of them is the same as the murder weapon"

"You know, when we have Wesen cases, guns seem almost too mundane for murder" Nick muttered. And while the statement itself sounded rather morbid, Hank couldn't help but agree. They had gotten so involved with Wesen cases that politics even came into it. Damn, overseas people had been interested in Nick, to kill him or to recruit him!

"Amen to that. So, what triggered the kisses?"

"What?"

"With Renard. Or you really just like the excitement of making out when everyone else is around? Kinky"

"Oh, shut up" Nick blushed, "And there were words of wedding and best men. He's just… really intense sometimes, so I didn't know if he was serious, but he was! And I didn't mind the forwardness. I mean, at least he's honest, and he does envision a future of us together"

"I hope I'm your best man"

"Of course. With Monroe"

"Go figure. I don't mind Monroe. Who will be Renard's?"

"His ex, and best friend, Sebastian Fowler. The guy that came into the precinct as if he owned the place, a couple of weeks ago?"

"His ex? That guy is Renard's ex? And you're okay with the best man part? And best friend?"

"What? Sebastian really is more focused on trying to get together with Monroe. They ended their relationship years ago, and, really, Sebastian even encouraged both of us. Sean wasn't amused with his meddling, but I find it a bit funny and endearing" Nick admitted, "He's a great guy, Hank, you should really meet him in person. Well… like, get to know him and all"

"Is he Wesen?"

"Yep. Mauvais Dentes"

"Aren't those like… killing machines?"

"Ah, yes. I had my reservations, even if Sebastian seems really harmless at times, but he said he's on a break from his job as an assassin. Something about helping Sean woo me" Nick blushed again at the last part, and Hank was ready to smash his head against a wall, "If anything, I trust Sean, Hank"

"I know, I know, it's just a lot to take in" Hank sighed. After they knocked on the house that was supposed to be the suspect's grandma's, they heard someone trying to run, "Oh, really, because guilty people _never_ feel the need to run"

After a rather long chase, they were able to pin her down, and Nick thought it was awfully mundane of a Blutbad girl to use a gun to kill her ex. Monroe had better ideas, reformed and all. Really. Anyway, her gun was a perfect match for the bullet, and when they ran her DNA against some hairs they had found on the victim, they matched. So, jail for her. Sean was wearing a proud smirk when Nick and Hank gave him their report, though Hank muttered something about a smitten captain, much to the Grimm's amusement. His captain just gave him a light glare. Apparently, he wasn't over the interruption and subsequent obligation to actually do his paperwork.

Oh, well.

* * *

Monroe woke up way before Sebastian did. Somehow, they had ended up with their legs tangled, and still cuddling. After a while, he noticed the house wasn't warm enough for either of them to get too hot to cuddle, even if both of them ran a tad hotter than normal humans, or even other Wesen.

Then, he looked at Sebastian, and he couldn't help but wonder how the guy had managed to be an assassin with such innocent looks. Or, perhaps, he was a good assassin because of them. Maybe no one suspected him when he looked harmless. To some extent, he thought he would have issues with Sebastian's… profession, but, in reality, it was a job he did to survive. And if he didn't have that job, he probably wouldn't be here now.

Monroe then seemed to realize that if Captain Renard hadn't changed the views Sebastian had, at some point, probably Nick, and Monroe himself, could've become his targets.

"Stop staring" Sebastian's voice was husky in his sleepiness.

"But you're cute" Monroe replied, and chuckled when his only answer was grumbling and something about the line between creepy and romantic. The Blutbad was plainly amused, "What are your plans for today?" there were muffled sounds coming from the smaller man.

"Shower. And tend to the garden" came the full-worded answer a few minutes later, "You?"

"I have a couple of orders I have to make, and some clocks to fix. The earliest deadline is in two weeks, though. I can cuddle you a bit longer" Monroe said. Sebastian kissed his cheek, and then pecked his lips.

"Can you teach me? Like, how to fix clocks, at least? I'm on a break from my usual job, as you know… and I really don't know what to do with my life now. These weeks have been… interesting, with the matchmaking I was doing with Sean and Nick, but… it's okay if you don't want to, though, really, I know it's like your trade and we just figured something out between us, and…"

"Sh, Sebastian. Calm down" Monroe cut his ranting short, "Maybe you can be my assistant, if you want, learn everything along the way. I can't promise immense profit, but, well, it covers housing, food, and services for me, at least"

"Really? I'd love to be your assistant!" the Mauvais Dentes smiled in a nearly childish way, and Monroe really pitied the detectives in charge of questioning him, because between the innocent looks and this behavior, he probably threw everyone off his trail and left them all with a dead end for their investigation.

* * *

When Nick arrived home from work, he heard talking from Monroe's work area, so went there, and just froze under the door frame when he noticed it was Sebastian evaluating the insides of a clock Monroe was currently working on.

"And you can't superglue things together, obviously, because you need the clock to work, and if you only glue something, even if it's a piece that doesn't move, you can block the rest of the pieces"

"And you said this was made in the fifteenth century? And still works?"

Nick had to give it to Sebastian. At least he was really interested in Monroe's job, and sounded genuinely curious about what the Blutbad was showing him.

"It still works. This one has actually been in my family for at least seven generations" Monroe replied. Sebastian gave a light gasp, and Nick smiled.

"It seems you two figured things out, huh?" he finally interrupted them, and was amused by how Monroe jumped, but a bit wary as Sebastian turned in full Woge. After going back to normal, Sebastian seemed unsure of what to do.

"Don't frighten us like that" Monroe grumbled, holding Sebastian's hand in what Nick could say was reassurance. The younger man blushed a bit.

"Sorry"

"No, it's okay. I imagine your training sticks with you. Last time I went on vacation, I still ended up in a case" Nick replied with a smile. Sebastian seemed to calm down even more, and Monroe shot him a grateful look, "So, I'm assuming there's nothing prepared for dinner? Because we could have a double date, you know. I mean, I can talk to Sean"

"Yeah, probably only you will get him to agree" Sebastian snorted before he fully processed it, "Oh, I mean… ugh, never mind"

"You're right" Nick chuckled, "And it feels kind of flattering"

"Kind of?"

"Very flattering, happy?" Nick pouted.

"Really, Nick, pouting does not suit a grown man like yourself"

"I think Renard might disagree with that, just as I think your pouts make you cuter, Sebastian" Monroe intervened, "And do not give me the kitten glare" he added when Sebastian started a glare. The Blutbad had noticed the differences between the glares that were more than just a threat, and the ones that were playful. Luckily, he had yet to see Sebastian's threatening glares, and he hoped he was never the recipient of one of them.

"Nick! Help!"

"I'm not defending you, you just told me that my pouts were unflattering. I'm still calling Sean so the four of us can have dinner together. Double date!" Nick laughed.

"Really. Meanies. You're sleeping on the couch, Monroe"

"What? We aren't even…"

"Couch"

"But my back will not thank me for it!"

"I do not have kitten glares!"

"Considering you're a feline Wesen, Sebastian, the expression still applies" Monroe huffed, "And you are too cute"

They bantered for a bit longer while Nick arranged dinner for the four of them, the two Wesen sure that Renard would probably pull strings to get them a nice place for a double date. The probability of the police captain going to an informal diner seemed almost non-existent. Unless Nick convinced him, of course.

* * *

"So you decided to run" Sean mentioned as soon as he saw Sebastian arriving with Monroe and Nick at the restaurant. His ex-boyfriend gave him a light growl, "Really, Sebastian? Growling?"

"Shut up, or I'll tell Nick all the embarrassing things you've done" Sebastian replied easily, "And he's easily nicer than you" he added.

"Nice is overrated" Sean deadpanned. They were seated, and their orders were taken swiftly, "So, Monroe… your intentions towards Sebastian?"

"I… I want to date him, make him happy" Monroe replied, taken a bit off-guard at the question. His reply earned him a kiss to the cheek, though, and a hand over his, under the table.

"Good. I would hate to hide your death from Nick"

Monroe choked, Nick glared, and Sebastian cooed.

"Aww… you do think of me as your best friend!" he said.

"Considering you are the only one that has stuck around enough for that, yes" Sean's look was unwavering, and Nick kissed his cheek.

Their meal consisted of light conversation, the occasional threats from one to another, mostly regarding their dates. Oddly enough, Sebastian didn't need to actually say his threat out loud, he had simply showed his prowess with knives. It did scare Nick quite a bit, and Monroe was turned on, much to the Grimm's displeasure.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Grimm.**

Sebastian helped Nick put the last of his boxes in his car. Monroe and he had helped the detective, and the youngest of the three was satisfied on how Nick's relationship with Sean had developed in the past four months. Christmas was coming up, and Sean had finally gathered his guts to ask Nick to move in with him. Nick accepted, only on the condition of actually having a house, since a flat, even if it was as spacious as Sean's penthouse, wasn't really his idea of a living area.

Sean had been more than happy to oblige, too, and, after a month and a half of house hunting and the captain using his contacts, they had gotten a huge house, with a huge yard, parking for at least three cars, and a shed that was big enough to have Nick's trailer on the backyard. The house wasn't equipped, though, which resulted on a trip for them to get all the furniture. Nick had been nearly scandalized at the amount of money going into that house, but Sean barely bat an eye at it, and assured his Grimm that it was worth it, since they were already building their future.

"Everything in?" Monroe asked. Nick nodded.

"Thank you guys for your help" he replied, "As soon as we finish getting settled, you really should come. House-warming and all that"

"Of course, we will visit you frequently" Sebastian chirped, and hugged him, "You have no idea how thankful I am. Not only because you're my friend and all, but because you truly make Sean happy. And you're the perfect complement to his snarky self"

Nick laughed.

"Thanks"

"If you guys change your mind about needing help, we're only a phone call away, and we will go help you set everything" Monroe assured his best friend.

"Sean and I want to do everything. And I think we will get to know each other better, seeing how we approach fixing our home" Nick smiled, "But thank you. I expect you to behave, though, no knocking up!"

"Nick!" Sebastian choked, and Monroe went cherry red. Two months ago, the Grimm had gotten 'the Talk'. Wesen genes were quite different from human ones, and, since his powers were based on those genes, Nick and all the Grimms were included in those differences. Mainly, how males could get other males pregnant, and how females could also get other females pregnant. Since it barely had any impact on the offspring department, Wesen society, naturally, accepted same-sex couples just as any of the different-sex couples. Anyway, Nick had taken it better than any of the Wesen had anticipated, and had said he would like it very much to have mini Grimms running around his and Sean's home in a couple of years. Sean was more than pleased.

* * *

Nick didn't think it would be this entertaining to actually get their home ready. So far, they had disagreed on the color of their room, the color of the kitchen backsplash, and whether their kitchen appliances would be built-in or visible stainless steel. Sean won on the built-in huge fridge, Nick won on the gas range, and so on.

They had both compromised on a mostly neutral palette for their room, mainly light greys, some black, white, and the splashes of color were green in different tones. Fortunately, they were adult and mature enough to actually know the esthetics of their home were not as important as their relationship. If not, Nick would've been moving back to Monroe's before finishing building their bed.

"We're finally done" Nick sighed, plopping down, face-down, on their bed, and humming at the soft feeling of their duvet and the amazingly comfortable mattress. There was a slight dip in the mattress, and he felt Sean's breath close to his, and then his lips placing a kiss on his bare shoulder.

"I should put you to do more manual labor. Shirtless you is an impressive turn-on"

Nick turned around, and gave him a smile that Sean simply loved.

"It isn't fair, though, since you're fully clothed" the Grimm replied, hands going under Sean's shirt. They shared a kiss, which only grew in intensity, and they barely took a break to take a breath.

"We should christen our room" Sean muttered.

Everything else was forgotten.

* * *

"So… do you think they're trying to make baby Grimms as we speak?" Sebastian asked innocently. Monroe spat his water, and the younger Wesen had to wonder if they were truly some living cliché.

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

"Just asking! Besides, we could try and make baby Wesen to play with the baby Grimms"

Monroe was ready to smash his head against a wall, but he found it better to kiss his boyfriend.

"Not right now" he replied, "Maybe in a year. And we should marry first"

"By the way, I noticed a book in the living room. _Wesen, Love, Heirs_? Were you reading it?"

"Uh… a bit?"

"Oh, really?"

"Fine, Rosalee gave it to me when I told her that I, uh, liked you" Monroe blushed. Sebastian smiled softly.

"The nice Fuchsbau at the apothecary? She threatened me, you know? And I didn't even know why! I thought she knew about me and I'd have to move" Sebastian pouted, "But, that aside, you realize that we really didn't follow any of the traditions?"

"Yes, I know. Does it bother you?"

"Only if it bothers you. I mean, some things are nice about it, but I really don't need you to present me with the bodies of a hundred men to prove you're good enough for me. That's kind of my call, in the end. Does it bother _you_?"

"Not really. Though I'll have you know… I'd present the hundred corpses to you if that meant we get to be together"

Sebastian turned cherry red, and Monroe kissed him again.

"With that silver tongue, I'm not sure how I was supposed to stand a chance to resist you" he replied. Monroe laughed.

**So, last chapter! I know that it seems a bit weird to some extent that Sebastian and Nick get along so well, what with Sebastian being Sean's ex and all, but I do know it can happen (like, I've met people in that situation). I also consider that since they're mature adults, well, they could just get along. This was fun to write, and I hope you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
